Pokémon DX: The Yin of Dark Inferno
by Water Titan
Summary: Axel is a young boy from Agate Village in Orre. He's lived under the care of his family for most of his life. Life in Orre has been very peaceful. That is, until Shadow Pokemon start reappearing. Now, it's up to Axel and his friends to defeat the Neo Ciphers and create a new legend with the help the Frozen Yin.
1. Prolouge

**Yeah! This is my newest story I wanted to start! **

**This is a sequel to Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness.**

**So, enjoy the Prologue!**

* * *

Pokémon DX: The Yin of Dark Inferno

Prologue

* * *

Michael stared at the Pokémon in front of him, confused and shocked, at its appearance.

The Pokémon was different from any Pokémon he's ever seen.

It was even different from Shadow Lugia.

This Pokémon had the power of fire on its side.

This Pokémon was black.

It was large black dragon-like Pokémon.

It is a black-colored, bipedal Pokémon with some of the avian features of feathers. Its snout is mammalian in appearance, most resembling something vulpine or even canine, or possibly even a goat. Streaming out from the upper side of the snout and outward from the head is a long, voluminous wispy mane, the top of which forms a spike or small head-crest of some sort. Its face is fringed with spiky features, with one small, pointed extension of it below the chin.

Its neck is long and slender, with a collar-esque protrusion of fur or feathers seeming held in place by two somewhat glass-like neck-bands, with similar bands present on the "wrists" of its forelimbs. Its forelimbs are expansive, wing-like appendages or some unusual sort of wings themselves; the beginning portions of the limbs are slender and generally conventionally arm-like, but flare out into a more wing-like, feathered section farther on the limb, sporting four claws on the leading edge. On its chest is a feathered feature most similar in shape to a feather or wing from Lugia, with the lower portion protruding outward to a point. Long feathers spread out from its thighs, its feet with large claws—three in front, and the one in the back positioned at an angle somewhat like high heels. Its tail is a thick mass of a center-most plume and ribbon-like secondary extensions, surrounded by two large bands.

On the back of this creature was a man.

…A man that Michael knew oh too well.

"Ardos, what are you doing! Haven't you done enough to Pokémon?"

"No, it's the contrariety. I'm not done. I told you I would revive the Ciphers! I told you, you will be the first one I take out!" Ardos declared.

"You're a fool!" Michael received two Poké Balls and threw them up. "Storm and Solar let's go!"

Storm, a Lugia landed on the ground. Solar, a Flareon, appeared on his back. Michael climbed on the Diving Pokémon.

Storm took off into the skies, Solar and Michael ready for a fight.

"No, you are the fool! You are a fool for trying to defy me! Pokémon DX002, attack now!" Ardos growled, "Shadow Fusion!"

The mysterious Pokémon, dubbed as Pokémon DX002, glowed in a red light. Its tail turned crimson as a black orb with violet highlights appeared in front of its mouth.

Michael was about to let him get the upper hand, "No way! Storm, use Aeroblast!"

Storm opened its mouth as a blue orb formed. The orb flattened, glowing in a blue light. Then, a huge vacuum of air was launched at the Pokémon.

At that moment, Pokémon DX002 threw the orb at Storm's attack.

The two moves struck. The Shadow Moves proved its worth as it broke the Aeroblast like it was paper. The attack crashed into Storm's chest, burning it.

The Lugia screeched in pain from the attack, glaring.

"Storm, hang on! Solar –"

"Not a chance! Braviary, use Shadow Half!"

"WHAT!"

The Valiant Pokémon, Braviary, flew out of the skies. He cawed loudly as black mist flew out of its feathers. The moves struck Braviary, who took it without a care. Then, three more came. One struck Solar, one struck Storm, and one struck Michael.

Storm, taking the brunt of the attacks, was forced down to the ground.

Solar glared, baring his fangs.

"Solar, Fire Blast that eagle out of the sky!" Solar launched a star-shaped fire from his mouth at the eagle.

The Braviary flew out of the way, with eases. It grinned at Solar, mockingly.

"Is that all you got, _boy_!" Ardos, feeling rather smug, taunted.

"No it's not!" Michael threw four more Poké Balls to the ground.

Out came a: Ursaring, Glalie, Victreebel, and Manectric.

"Subzero, use Sheer Cold! Venus, use Leaf Storm! Wolf, use Thunder!"

Subzero, the Glalie, glowed as the temperature dropped, rapidly. Soon, ice was traveling everywhere. It was reaching into the skies, looking for its prey.

Venus', the Victreebel's, mouth let loose a barrage of glowing leaves into the air.

Wolf, the Manectric, let loose a strong burst of electricity into the air.

"Useless, DX002," Ardos grinned, wickedly, "Shadow…DESTRUCTION!"

The Pokémon growled, a black mist forming around its body. Then, with a roar, it dove out of the skies. It tore through the moves, destroying them without any effort. Then, it stopped right above Michael and his team. With one last roar, a blue fire ball was formed. It was tossed at them.

Michael stared, hopelessly at the attack.

There was nothing he could do.

He lost…

The attack hit, destroying the landmass. The attack faded. Pokémon in their Poké Balls floated in the water. Michael was unconsciously floating in the water.

Ardos put up Michael and his Pokémon with a sick and twisted grin.

"With this brat out of the way, nothing can stop the rain of Shadow Pokémon!" Ardos clutched his fist and stared at Michael. "With my Shadow Pokémon army, I will take over the world No one will be able to stop me!"

With the declaration sealed, Pokémon DX002 two flew away.

However, Ardos miscalculated…

One lone Poké Ball floated in the way…

Inside the ball was…

Inside the ball was Solar…

He was injured and battered…

He knew he couldn't take on that Pokémon without help…

He floated across stream to a safe haven…

He floated to the Pokémon HQ Lab…


	2. Chapter 1: Entering Axel and Leafia!

Pokémon DX: The Yin of Dark Inferno

Chapter 1: Entering Axel and Leafia

* * *

_Agate Village_

_April 6th, 2028_

_Axel's POV_

* * *

"…Now remember Axel, it is important to…" From there, Sabrina began lecturing me.

I let out a sigh, letting my chin fall into my hands.

Leafia, my Eevee, looked at me. She walked up to me, smiling sweetly. He nudged her head onto my leg, meowing.

"…And – Axel, are you even listening?" Sabrina screeched.

"…Um…Yes…?" I looked around the room, looking for a place to hide before Sabrina explodes on me.

Sabrina pinched the bridge of her nose and let a sigh. "Axel, you know I'm only doing this because I care about you…"

"Yeah…" I stood up from the floor, Leafia on my shoulder, "I know you do."

"Then, please… for me… can you stay out of trouble today?" Sabrina pleaded.

"…Okay, sis. I'll try my best." I relented.

"Thank you, so much, little bro!" Sabrina ran over to me. She gave me a peck on the cheek, before going back to the door. "Alice and I will be back soon! See ya later!"

Sabrina ran out the door, slamming it closed.

I stood there, confused by her gesture.

"…Sisters…" Leafia licked my cheek. I looked at her, causing her to smile again. "You want to play?" Leafia nodded, vigorously. "Okay then, let's get out of here!"

_Hey, I'm Axel, if you didn't already figure that out yet. That girl was my older sister Sabrina. She works at the Daycare. She tends to the Pokémon. She does a lot of work there. She feeds them, gives them water, cleans their pens, and etc. Alice is her partner Pokémon. Alice is a Sawsbuck. Sabrina and Alice are an inseparable duo._

_Anyways, out of the two of us, I'm the more adventurous one. I love exploring and taking on new challenges. However, it, usually, ends badly for me… _

_Leafia is my first Pokémon. She's the yin to my yang._

We walked out the door and into the grassy area of Agate Village.

I walked along the pathway of the village with a loud sigh.

The Orre region is way too peaceful for me.

I like adventure.

Something exciting needs to happen.

That's when, Leafia perked up, "Ee! Vee! Eevee," Leafia jumped over my shoulder.

I looked at her for a second, before she took off. I took after my partner Pokémon.

She cut through the grass, ran across the bridge and down the narrow passage way of the village.

I followed her as quickly as I could.

Leafia ran into the Relic Cave. I, not caring where I was going, followed her inside. She darted passed the guard, startling them to the point where they couldn't see me past by. Soon, Leafia stopped. I managed to catch up to her at that moment. I picked her up, glaring, slightly, at her.

However, I regretted the glare right there…

We were at the Relic Forest…

There, a man, wearing full body suit, stood. He had his Hoothoot attack one of the villagers.

I clutched my fist and gritted my teeth.

There's no way in hell I'm going to let him do this!

"Leafia, use Tackle!" Leafia jumped out of my arms. She ran forward, tackling that Hoothoot to the ground. "Yeah, that did it!"

"Oh, so a little brat wants to join the fray?" The man turned to me. He growled, snapping his fingers at his Hoothoot. "Hoothoot, Peck Attack!"

"Leafia, another Tackle Attack!"

Hoothoot brought its beck to Leafia, jabbing it into her head. Leafia countered the assault, by slamming her skull into the Hoothoot.

The Hoothoot dropped to the ground, knocked out.

The man returned his weaken Pokémon, growling.

"You're so lucky I left my Shadow Pokémon at the base! Next time I see you, you're dead, kid!" The man ran out of the forest, shoving me to the side.

"…Asshole…" Leafia hopped up to me, smiling.

She climbed up onto my shoulder, once again. She nudged her head onto my cheek, meowing softly.

"Okay, I'll calm down." I scratched the back of Leafia's ear.

"…Axel! What in the name of Arceus made you do something so dangerous and reckless?" An old man scolded.

"I just saved her life! What are you talking about?" I countered, annoyed.

"I don't care! I don't need the help of a bold daredevil!" He said, defiant.

"Well – you know what! I'm out of here! You can find someone else to help you, ya stubborn old man!" With that said, I left the Relic Forest.

* * *

_Later that day_

* * *

"Axel, dinner is ready!" Sabrina called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming, Sabrina!" I dropped Leafia collar and walked out of my room.

Leafia, being the loyal Pokémon she was, followed me out the room. After that battle, Leafia was been acting strange…

I'm not sure why, but she is…

Maybe…just maybe…she's sensing something…

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Leafia hopped off to a corner to eat her Pokémon food. I looked at the food in front of me. Sabrina made salad and chicken.

We ate in silence. I wasn't in the mood to talk, and I'm Sabrina is stressed out from work.

"…So, Axel…?" Sabrina started, finishing her salad. "I got a call from a Professor Kane."

I choked on my salad, coughing and hacking violently. "…You got a call from whom?"

"From Professor Kane…? Why, were you accepting a call from him or something?" Sabrina asked, curiously.

"No… it's just that… You said Mom and Dad used to work for him…" I looked at the ground, not wishing to say any more.

"Yes… I know. And, Axel, I want you to know that… I miss them too… Until they come back, I'll take care of everything…" Sabrina got up from her chair. She smiled, reassuringly. "Besides, I've done a pretty good job."

"Yeah… you're right." I said. "What did Professor Kane want?"

"He wants to interview for your Pokémon Trainer licenses." Sabrina said, looking at Leafia. "He wants to see you two tomorrow. I have to get you there by 8:59am."

"8:59…! I'm going to have enough time to eat breakfast!" I whined.

"Oh don't worry about that~!" Sabrina grinned. "I'm waking you up at 6:00am sharp. If you resist, then…I guess you don't mind getting soaked, now do ya?"

I gulped; if Sabrina's serious about that then…

No, I'm _not _thinking about that.

"Okay…well, I'm done. See you tomorrow." I got out of my chair, ran over to the sink, placed my, empty, plate inside, picked up Leafia, and ran to my room.

From behind, I heard Sabrina giggle.

* * *

_The next morning_

_April 7__th__, 2028_

* * *

"…WHA!" I rolled out of bed, soaking in water.

A blue figure was standing over me. It was grinning.

I shot the Pokémon a glare. "Thanks _a lot, _Jackson!"

I got off the floor and walked to the bathroom.

Jackson is Sabrina's Golduck. He's very…naughty…

I changed out of my wet clothes and into my, clean, usual outfit.

I put on a white shirt, which a red Poké Ball in the bottom, left, corner, blue jeans and blue and black sneakers. On my head was a red woolen hat that covers my messy sandy brown hair. My eyes are bright green, and are very sharp.

"Axel, are you done…?" Sabrina knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming out right now." I opened the door, only to be greeted by Sabrina's fist knocking on my forehead. "Ahem, Sabrina…"

Sabrina smiled, Mareepishly, "Oh, sorry 'bout that Axel." Sabrina struck her tongue out as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, can we go now? I'm not hungry." I asked, pleadingly.

"Oh…okay, then, we can go." Sabrina gave a nod to Jackson. The Golduck came over, snickering. "Return, Jackson…"

"I'm going outside…" I walked away from Sabrina, hurriedly.

"Be there is a sec…" was the last thing I heard her say to me...

I opened the door and walked outside. Leafia was outside waiting for me. Leafia ran over, smiling.

"Axel, what are you doing up so early?" An old lady walked over to me.

"I have to go to the Pokémon HQ Lab today."

"Oh really, why that's going to be an amazing experience," The lady pulled out of green, mossy, shard. She handed me it, quickly. "Here, it's a good luck charm for you. It's called a Moss Shard. May, it keep you safe on your journey, Axel…" She walked away, just like that.

"…Nice lady…" I pocked the shard, confused by it.

"Axel, I'm ready. We can go now." Sabrina appeared from the door.

I jumped up, startled by her sudden appearance.

"DON'T DO THAT, SABRINA!"

"Oh please, it's so much fun~!" Sabrina just giggled, amused.

"…Whatever! Can we just get going?"

"Fine, fine…" Sabrina pulled out Alice's Poké Ball. "Alice, let's go!" Alice appeared, stomping her hooves against the ground.

"…I'm so buying a scoter after this…"

"Okay, let's go." Sabrina jumped onto Alice's back. She hosted me up, before giving Alice a nudge on her head. "Okay Alice, off to the Pokémon HQ Lab!"

Alice took off, southward, at the statement. Leafia held onto my shoulder for comfort as Alice picked up speed.

I hate this so much!

* * *

_At the Pokémon HQ Lab_

_Normal POV_

* * *

Professor Kane, Jovi, and Lily, and the many assistants stared at Solar in shock and fear.

Solar…injured?

One of Michael's strongest Pokémon, injured to such an extent.

This was unheard of!

Solar was rushed to medical area by the Blissey.

Right now, he was still being healed and the found him yesterday!

"Professor Kane," Jovi started. "You don't think that…!"

"Jovi, I…just don't know what to think! If Solar, one of Michael's strongest Pokémon, as beaten to the point that he had to be healed for longer than day, than it's the only answer that makes sense anymore! Michael was defeated by a Shadow Pokémon."

"Oh, no big Brother, what's goin on here?" Jovi rubbed her eyes, as tears streamed down them.

"Professor Kane…?" Lilly looked at the Professor, seriously. "The new designs for the Snag Machine, are they finished?"

"Why, yes. Yes they are." Professor Kane pondered for a bit. "IT should be in the old case. The assistants thought I was being paranoid about the Ciphers re-rising. It's a good thing I didn't trashed the thing…"

"Good, then you know what we're going to do with it." Lily stated.

"Yes, we have to do it." Professor Kane looked at Solar again, saddened. "There's no other choice…"

* * *

**Well, i'm pleased to announce the first main character, Axel!**

**So, what do you think they're going to do with the Snag Machine to?**

**Will Solar be able to heal?**

**And, what is going on?**

**Find out in Chapter two, that will come sometime this week...**

**And, maybe Character Files, i'm not sure yet, but i'm going to put it in.**

_Okay, this is Water Titan Signing out!_


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow of an Oshawott

Pokémon DX: The Yin of Dark Inferno

Chapter 2: Shadow of an Oshawott

Pokémon HQ Lab

April 7th, 2028

Axel's POV

We arrived at the Pokémon HQ Lab at 7:55am. We leaped off of Alice and dropped to the ground.

"Thank Arceus, we made it! I'm _never _taking Alice Express after I get my hover scooter!" I breathed a sigh as Leafia nodded, shivering at bit.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Sabrina protested, huffing a bit. "You're just being a baby, Axel."

I was quick with a comeback, stating, "'Am not!"

"Whatever, you say~." Sabrina said, giggling. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"Fine…" Grumbling, I picked myself up and headed for the door.

When I was less than an inch from the door, it opened up. Startled, I walked inside, noticing the lack of light.

"Axel, be careful. Something's not right here…" Sabrina mumbled, petting Alice's head.

"You worry too much, Bri! I'm going," Before I could move another inch, something tackled me to the ground.

"Flare, eon, Flareon, FLAREON…!" It snarled.

"Wow, what did I do?" Leafia, who was startled and scared by the Pokémon, dashed over and give it a dose of her Tackle attack! "Yeah, show him how it's done, Leafia!"

"Flareon, Flare!" It snarled again.

"VEE E, EEVEE!" Leafia shrieked in pain.

"Leafia, what's –?" I was cut off by something tackling the thing off of my chest. "What was that?"

"Veve," Leafia croaked, felling down.

"Leafia, what happened to you?" I picked up, and got back up, hastily.

Looking over her, I could see burn marks on her tail and right paw. Wincing a bit, I pulled out a Burn Heal and applied it to the, injures. Leafia moaned, lightly, licking her paw, causally.

"Jackson, use Water Pulse!" From a different side of the room, a heard Sabrina yell and the Pokémon yell as well.

I turned around, catching a glimpse of the Pokémon, before it was trapped in a watery sphere. It was small, red, and furry.

From some reason, it was familiar…

"Leafia, use Hidden Power!" I called, gritting my teeth at the small Pokémon as it broke out of Jackson's Water Pulse.

Leafia stomped down on her left paw, as two sets of five, reddish blue, orbs, appeared around her body. With a small squeak, the orbs were launched forward, striking the Pokémon in its side.

"Flareon flare? Flareon flare eon FLARE-ON!" The small Pokémon let loose a stream of red flames, sending them crashing in the ground in front of us.

The ground was scorched and some of it started melting! Leafia quivered, steeping back a few inches or so.

"_Grr, lucky shot!" The Flareon bared its fangs, swatting Jackson aside with its tail. "You don't scare me, pipsqueak!"_

Whoa, what was that?

"FLARE EON FLARE…? FLAREON, FLARE EON!" The Pokémon, whose name I'm guessing is Flareon, opened his mouth, letting a giant red orb form between his fangs.

That move was…OVERHEAT!

"Axel, get out of there! Samantha, protect Axel!" Sabrina called, chucking a Poké Ball over to me.

The ball opened, the second the Overheat was launched. A white light filled the room as the Overheat made its mark. From the light, appeared an armored elephant Pokémon, as it stomped the fire attack to the hardened ground.

"Good job, Samantha! Now, attack that Flareon with –"

"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled. We turned to the left, seeing a man with brown hair in a white lab coat. "What do you think our doing to Solar? This is the Pokémon HQ Lab; leave now, or face the consequences!"

"No way, I'm not going anywhere! I was _asked _to come here by Professor Krane! I'm not leaving here until I get my Trainers license, got it!" I yelled, growling at the last sentence.

"Oh, so you're Axel." He said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah; what's it to you?" I crossed my arms, snorting.

"Well, I'm Professor Krane, and I'll be testing you for your license, Axel." He said, still nonchalant.

"…"

"…"

The two of us were silent. Sabrina was probably thinking that she had just made a big mistake bring me here and my brain just shut off.

"Now, how many Pokémon do you have?" Professor Krane questioned, sighing.

"One; Leafia my Eevee, is my only Pokémon." I answered, trying to turn my brain back on.

"What level is she on?" That was the next question.

"She's at level eight." Leafia purred in agreement.

"Good, now, do you any prior experience with catching Pokémon?" Professor Krane asked, noting my answers in a little notebook.

"Yeah, I've tried it only once." I answered, sighing at my fail of a capture experiment.

"Great, now follow me, to the battle arena." Professor Krane turned around and walked over to another room.

The Flareon, who must be nicknamed Solar, followed the man, grinning. Sabrina and I followed as well, Alice, Jackson, Samantha, and Leafia were trailing behind us. We arrived in a small room with gadgets all over the wall.

"Now, you will have to battle this Pokémon." Professor Krane tossed a Poké Ball, sending out a small, light blue, Pokémon with two, pink gills on its head. "Let's go Wooper."

"Wooper," The Pokémon titled its head, smiling.

"Leafia, use Tackle!" Leafia sped forward, headbutted the fish-like Pokémon to the ground. "Yes!"

"Wooper, counter it, with Water Gun." Wooper spat out a small stream of water, soaking Leafia body with it.

"Leafia, hang in there." Leafia stumbled back. She shook herself, spraying water everywhere. "Yeah, you do that, Leafia…"

"Veve, Eevee." Leafia whined.

"Leafia, just, use Tackle!" I called.

Leafia, sighing, took another run forward.

"Wooper, use Slam!" Wooper bounced up on its tail, before bring its tail down, aiming for Leafia's skull.

"Leafia, blast through it, with, Hidden Tackle, finish off that Wooper!" Leafia glowing in a brown hue, as ten, brown, orbs formed around her body. Then, she leaped up, tackling Wooper's tail as her Hidden Power, struck it hard!

Wooper and Eevee dropped back down to the ground. Leafia landed on her feet, firmly, as Wooper crashed down. Swirly eyed, Wooper was knocked out and unable to battle.

Professor Kane returned his fallen Pokémon, before clapping his hands.

"Well down, Axel. Well done, indeed." Professor Krane pulled out an I.D. shaped card. "Here is your license. Take it and start your journey."

"Thanks Professor, but I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"And why is that, young man?" Professor Kane raised an eyebrow.

"Axel, don't you dare start trouble!" Sabrina whispered, loudly.

"By the looks of this place, it looks like you have better things to do than, give me my license! So, until you tell me, I'm not leaving here!" I said, determined.

"…Fine, follow me, you two." Professor Krane said, relenting.

He led us to the elevator and took us up to the second floor. There, he took us to a bigger room. Inside, we saw a group of Pokémon and Pokémon trying to calm down a raging otter-like Pokémon.

The Pokémon was bashing everyone with his shell, squirting people with some water, and tackling everything in sight.

What's going on here?

"Professor Krane, what is this?" I turned to the nonchalant Professor, glaring up to him.

"This is a Shadow Oshawott we found. We've tried every method of purifying him, but he's immune to it." The Professor sighed.

"Oh, the poor thing…." Sabrina said; her voice was filled with sympathy.

That ignited a fire inside of me! Shadow Pokémon! The thought of it made me sick!

"Get out of my way!" I pushed the people out of my way as I charged over to the rampaging Oshawott.

"Axel, what are you –?" Professor Krane asked only to be cut off by Sabrina.

"Hurry little bro." She said.

"Hey, little guy, what's up?" The Oshawott stopped his rampage, just to stare at me. "What do you think you're doing? Destroying this place? Did turning into a Shadow Pokémon mess up your brain or something?" The otter glared at me, holding its' shell close. "Hey, hey, no need for that, buddy. I'm here to help not fight."

"Os ha wott ha, Oshawott," He said, crossing his flippers.

"I see, so you don't like these people, because they're too…annoying for your taste?" I asked him.

He gave a nod, "Oshawott wott, wott OSHA!" He said, mimicking one of them reading a book.

"I here ya, professors and scientist are so dull and boring." I said, laughing.

"Hey, I resent that." I heard the professor say, dully.

"Do you want to tag along with me? I just got my license and I could use a rough and tough Pokémon like you to contrast Leafia's gentle personality." I explained, rubbing Leafia's head. "So, what do you say?"

"_I would be honored." He bowed down onto one knee and held his shell out._

"D-did you just talk?" I asked.

"_Why yes, I did, sir." He said, staying still._

"Leafia, what do you think?" I turned to my partner Pokémon.

_She purred, and nudged my leg. "I think he should come along with us, Axel." _

Okay, either I'm imaging it or I can understand Poké-speech?

Okay, this is an abnormal day.

"Okay, let's establish some ground rules, first." I said. "My name's Axel, not sir."

"_I'll call you whatever I want!" Oshawott gripped his shell, threateningly._

"Okay, okay, just call me Sir Axel then!" I said, holding up my hands. "Jeez, talk about bossy."

"_Whatever! Just catch me and get it over with!" Oshawott ordered, glaring at Leafia._

"Sure…" I picked up Leafia and placed her on my shoulder. Suppressing a groan, I walked back to the Professor. "Prof. Krane, I want to capture Oshawott."

"WHAT!" He shrieked. "You will do nothing of the sort! Shadow Pokémon are too dangerous, especially for new trainers! Have you gone mad?"

"Listen here, Mr. I'm-so-dull-and-calm-but-lose-it-when-some-kid-starts-giving-orders! Your giving me this Oshawott or else!"

"'Or else' what; what are you going to do, Axel?" Prof. Krane asked, evenly.

"I'll stay here and make your life a living hell!"

"Just give it to him, Professor…" Sabrina voiced. Prof. Krane turned to her with a raised eyebrow. Sabrina looked back at him, evenly. "Look, you didn't grew up with him. You don't know what he's capable of. On the other hand, I do know. He bonded with Oshawott hen know one else could. So, if don't give it to him, then you can kiss your lab goodbye."

Prof. Krane went silent for a moment. I smirked as he started thinking over the situation. Sabrina is a great speaker. I'll be surprised if she doesn't become Orre's foreign region diplomat.

"…Okay. Lily, prepare Project: EXYS!"

"Right away, Professor Krane…." A brown haired lady said, tapping away on her clipboard.

"Project EX – what the hell are you doing?" I yelled, immediately resisting the swarm of assistants trying to grab me.

"Hey, you leave Axel alone, you – MRMP!" I looked over to my sister, glaring as they pushed her down in the frenzy.

"Get your hands off of – ARGH!"

I lost all control. I felt light headed and my heart was racing. I started wheezing, violently, before dropping down, blacking out.

2 hours later

Sabrina's POV

I held a bag of ice to my head, trying to reduce the swelling. Those dumb assistants knocking me down like that. Emmy, my Emolga, and Clover, my Clefairy, floated next to me as they glared at the assistants.

Axel, my poor little brother…

Something happened, making him black out like that. It never happened before, so I'm not sure…

"Okay, Lily, apply the Snag grip and Shadow Radar." Professor Krane said.

The lady nodded and walked over to Axel. Upon impulse, I leaped to feet and glared at the lady.

"Don't you, dare touch him, lady! Scarlet, Defensive Fury Swipes, go for it!" I pitched my Poké Ball like a pro baseball player. Appearing in a flash was Scarlet, my Persian. She purred in annoyance, before swiping at the ground in front of the lady, creating an irritating noise. "That's enough…"

Scarlet stopped, leaping next to Axel. She glared at them, sharpening her claws.

"Now, now, Sabrina, there's no need for that. We just need to put this on your brother." Lily reasoned.

"Give me one _good _reason why I should trust you!" I growled, gripping Samantha's Poké Ball.

"…I know your parents…" Lily said, before re walking over to Axel.

I froze right there. My limbs started shaking, and I dropped Samantha's Poké Ball to the ground. I feel to my knees, as tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. Mom and Dad…

"…AHHHHHH!" I screamed letting my tears fell down freely.

I'm so sorry!

This is entirely my fault!

I'm such a failure!

I'm sorry Mom and Dad!

"…Sabrina…" Axel's voice spoke up.

Axel's POV

My eyes fluttered open. I picked myself up, noticing the strange device on my right hand and the one on my face.

"…AXEL!" Sabrina crushed me into a hug. I nearly fell back, but I, somehow, managed to steady myself. "I was so worry about you! Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?"

"S-Sabrina, calm down!" I wheezed out. "I won't, but just let go!"

"…Oh, I'm sorry about that, Axel." Sabrina retreated wiping her eyes. But, if you ever do that again, I might have to let Scarlet handle you!"

"Oh, knock it off!" I countered, smirking.

"Ahem, if you two are done." Prof. Krane stated, earning a glare from me. "Axel, you better catch Oshawott, before he goes berserk again."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" I jumped off the table and turned to Leafia. "Let's go girl! Leafia, use Tackle!"

Leafia purred a bit, smiling. Then, she took off, slamming her head into Oshawott's scalchop. Oshawott skid back a few, shaking off the damage. Then, he picked up his scalchop, causing it to glow in a dark violet hue. That when he charged at Leafia with his body lowered and scalchop leaving behind a stream of dark violet energy!

"Leafia, block it with Hidden Power!" Leafia lowered her body, causing to two set of the orbs to reappear around her body. Then, with a hiss, she launched them forward. The orbs struck Oshawott, cancelling his attack. "Yes, now use Tackle!" Leafia leaped up into the air. Then, she did two summersaults, before charging down with her head out.

Leafia crashed into Oshawott's skull, sending the Otter Pokémon into a daze. Leafia jumped back, growling.

"Okay, it's capture time!"

"Wait, place your Poké Ball in your right hand to activate the Snag Grip! Then, toss it at Oshawott! That's the only way to capture Shadow Pokémon!" Lily instructed.

"Okay, whatever!" I placed my spare Poké Ball in my right hand and watched it turn a purple color. "Go Snag Ball!" I tossed the ball at Oshawott. Oshawott was sucked inside in a matter of seconds. The ball tossed and turned for a minute or so, before clicking. "Yeah, I caught Osha-WHA!"

Solar had just barged into the room and tackled me to the ground.

"What's the big idea? I did nothing to ya!" I growled.

"_Kid! Michael's in trouble and I need all the help I can get to rescue him! I'm going to with you on your quest!" Solar explained, baring his fangs. "And I don't need your permission! I'm way stronger than your small fries!"_

"_Hey, I resent that remark!" Leafia countered._

Before Solar could give his remark, the lab shook! Solar scampered off of me and ran out of the room. I leaped onto my feet and ran after him with Leafia behind me, who was balancing Oshawott's Poké Ball on her head. Solar led me to the outside of the lab. In front of me, a bunch of people wearing silvery-white and black armor stood around looking for something.

One of them was pulled a crying little boy over by his arm. The little kid looked about ten years old. He had a yellow v-neck sweater with a dark green v-stripe on top of a black shirt. He also wore blue jeans and dark purple boots. On his head rested a yellow straw hat, covering his auburn hair. At his waist was a brown belt, holding three Poké Balls. On his back was a dark green bag with yellow sections.

"Shut up, you brat!" The man snarled. "Show me where you saw that Flareon, and I won't kill you!"

The boy whimpered in fear and pointed in my direction. Shit. Everyone turned to me, staring down at Solar.

"Perfectly," The man tossed the little kid to the ground. "Now get out of my sight you brat."

"Hey, leave the kid alone! Leafia, Hidden Power, now!" I grabbed Oshawott's Pokémon and watched as Leafia formed another set of orbs and launched them at the grunts. "You want this Flareon? Fine! You're going to have to take it from me!"

"Humph, it would be my pleasure, kid." The man said, smirking. "Skarmory, Magnemite! Sic em!" The two Pokémon popped out of their Poké Balls and flew/floated towards us.

"Ha, fat chance! Kenki, assist Leafia!" That's the perfect name for Oshawott! Kenki appeared out of his ball, immediately producing a dark purple aura. "Alright! Kenki, use Shadow Slash! Leafia, fire another Hidden – Leafia?"

Kenki dashed off, slashing at the two Pokémon with his shell. Leafia, on the other hand, was silvering as a white light pulsed through her body. The same light was coming from my pocket, so I reached inside and pulled out the Moss Shard. The Moss Shard glowed brighter and brighter with Leafia, before it disappeared completely.

Leafia jumped up and released swarms of razor sharp green leaves at the men. The leaves slashed at their skins and slashed at the two Pokémon. The men fell to down to their knees, clutching their bleeding arms in pain. The two Pokémon shrugged off the damage from the leaves, but it left them open for another one of Kenki's Shadow Slash.

The two Pokémon dropped down to the ground, groaning from the immense pain of the Shadow attack. Solar looked like he had enough of watching this, so he started to take part in this. Coating his body in flames, Flareon launched himself forward and tackled the two metallic Pokémon into a nearby tree. The two Pokémon fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Leafia walked up to me, nudging her head against my leg. Leafia wasn't a little Eevee anymore. Her body is tan colored. She has one shade of dark brown that is carried out on the tip of her paws, as her eye color, and in the center of the ear. She has sprouts growing all over her, making her look more like a plant. She has a longer sprout of her forehead that takes a bit of an 'S' shape. Her ears and tail both share a leaf-like quality.

"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon…" Sabrina walked up to me. "Leafia is a Leafeon now."

"A Leafeon, huh? Well, let's deal with that later. We gotta get those guys!"

"Who are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"What do you mean 'Who are you talking about?'! Don't you see the – huh?" I blinked in surprise as all of the guys disappeared out of sight. "They were here a second ago…"

"Um, excuse me…" A little voice spoke up. I looked down, noticing the little boy from before looking up at me. "Thank you, sir, for helping me."

"No prob., kid." I shrugged. "Say, who are you? And what did those guys want with you?"

"I'm Dusty Aoki. Those meanies took me out of Kanto because I had a Shadowy Spinarak. Then, I said that I saw that Flareon running around, they forced me to take them here, so they could capture it." He explained. "I-I want to go home. Can you take me home?"

"Ah, well…" Sabrina said. "We'll see what we can do. Stay with us for now and we'll figure something out, okay Dusty?"

"Yep, thank you, miss." Dusty nodded.

"Hey, can I see your Spinarak for a second?" I asked, glancing back at Kenki.

"Sure! Silk, come out." The little Spinarak popped out its ball in a flash. The sensor on my face reacted in a second. A transparent screen appeared over my right eye. Looking back at Spinarak, a dark purple aura flashed around it. "Sabrina, another Shadow Pokémon."

"Well, you can't take it from him." Sabrina whispered. "Since he's coming with us, he can keep it. Maybe we'll figure out some way to cure it."

"So, let's get started. Sabrina, get Alice ready." I looked down at Dusty again. "Welcome to the group, Dusty."

* * *

**Yes, it has been finish!**

**Meet Dusty! He's a sweet little kid. But, he can be in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

**Ohs well.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	4. Bonus: Character Files!

**The Yin of Dark Inferno Character Files!**

**Name:** Axel Fuji

**Nickname:** None

**Alias:** Axel Tyson

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 13

**Birth Date:** April 1st, 2015 (Aries)

**Eyes:** Bright green, sharp, observant, impulsive

**Hair:** Sand brown, messy, short

**Height:** 5'3

**Blood Type:** AB

**Hometown:** Agate Town, Orre

**On Head Team:**

Leafia (Leafeon) ~ Female – Gentle Nature – Ability: Leaf Guard – Status: Pure – Level 17 – Moves: Razor Leaf, GrassWhistle, Helping Hand, & Hidden Power (Dragon)

Kenki (Oshawott) ~ Male – Sassy Nature – Ability: Torrent – Status: Shadow – Level 12+ – Moves: Shadow Blitz, Shadow Hold, Shadow Slash, ?

Solar (Flareon) ~ Male – Rash Nature – Ability: Flash Fire – Status: Pure – Level 76 – Moves: Fire Blast, Overheat, Flame Charge, ? – _Burrowing until Michael is found _

**In Box Team:**

None as of yet

* * *

**Name:** Sabrina Fuji

**Nickname:** None

**Alias:** Sabrina Molino

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Birth Date:** July 24th, 2012 (Leo)

**Eyes:** Emerald Green, sharp, observant, mischievous

**Hair:** Blond, long, curly

**Height:** 5'5

**Blood Type:** B

**Hometown:** Agate Town, Orre

**On Head Team:**

Alice (Sawsbuck) ~ Female – Jolly Nature – Ability: Sap Slipper – Status: Pure – Level 66 – Moves: Double-Edge, Horn Leech, Jump Kick, & Megahorn

Jackson (Golduck) ~ Male – Naughty Nature – Ability: Cloud Nine – Status: Pure – Level 68 – Moves: Hydro Pump, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, & Psychic

Samantha (Donphan) ~ Female – Relaxed Nature – Ability: Sturdy – Status: Pure – Level 70 – Moves: Giga Impact, Earthquake, Slam, & Magnitude

Scarlet (Persian) ~ Female – Brave Nature – Ability: Limber – Status: Pure – Level 69 – Moves: Slash, Night Slash, Fury Swipes, & Captivate

Clover (Clefairy) ~ Female – Native Nature – Ability: Magic Guard – Status: Pure – Level 63 – Moves: Sing, Meteor Mash, Light Screen, & Moonlight

Emmy (Emolga) ~ Female – Docile Nature – Ability: Static – Status: Pure – Level 64 – Moves: Discharge, Electro Ball, Acrobatics, & Double Team

**In Box Team:**

Unknown

* * *

**Name:** Dusty Aoki

**Nickname:** None

**Alias:** None

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 10

**Birth Date:** January 4th, 2018 (Capricorn)

**Eyes:** Baby Blue, almond shaped, friendly

**Hair:** Black, short, straight

**Height:** 4'2

**Blood Type:** O

**Hometown:** Fuchsia City, Kanto

**On Head Team:**

Kitty (Butterfree ~ Shiny) ~ Female – Docile Nature – Ability: Compoundeyes – Status: Pure – Level 14 – Moves: Confusion, String Shot, Tackle, & Sleep Powder

Silk (Spinarak) ~ Male – Native Nature – Ability: Swarm – Status: Shadow – Level 11+ – Moves: Shadow Hold, Shadow Blitz, Shadow Web, ?

Vinnie (Venonat) ~ Male – Jolly Nature – Ability: Tinted Lens – Status: Pure – Level 12 – Moves: Tackle, Disable, Supersonic, & Confusion

**In Box Team:**

None


End file.
